Some computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers) provide a graphical keyboard as part of a graphical user interface for composing text. The graphical keyboard may enable a user of the computing device to enter text using a touchscreen. For instance, a touchscreen may display a graphical keyboard and allow the user to enter data by indicating (e.g., by tapping on) keys displayed at the touchscreen.
Two-thumb typing is becoming a popular text-entry mechanism on touchscreen keyboards. In the two-thumb typing technique, users use their thumbs to tap keys of graphical keyboards that are displayed at the touchscreen.